This invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus for assisting the movement of the contents of the tubular systems of the human body.
The Applicant is aware that certain individuals, more particularly bed-ridden patients, experience difficulty with the movement of the contents of the tubular systems of their bodies, such as the circulation of blood, particularly to reach the extremities of the limbs, the circulation of lymph in the lymphatic vessels, the movement of alimentary matter in the alimentary canal and the movement of excretory matter in the excretory system.
The Applicant believes that regular use of the apparatus of the invention contributes towards preventing the accumulation of blood in the extremities of the human body as well as stimulating movement of the contents of other tubular systems of the human body namely the air tubes, the lymphatic vessels and the alimentary canal, thereby also contributing towards a more even distribution of blood and nutrients in the body, and consequently towards more blood and threfore oxygen reaching the brain. Application believes that the circulatory function of the heart is thereby also assisted.
Applicant believes that this is achieved by using the apparatus of the invention to vary or alternate at a desired rate the orientation of the human body in relation to the constant direction of application of gravitational force to assist the circulatory, alimentary, excretory and other functions of the human body dependent upon or assisted by gravity for their effective functioning.